


Joan's misadventures.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Cume diets, F/F, Fucking, Futa, Futa on Female, Futadom, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Loving Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Spit Roasting, Throat Fucking, double penetraion, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: A dust accident turns Jaune into a girl! Not that it's all bad, he just has to wait ten days for the drugs to turn him back! But having a bodacious body double D cup breasts a fat ass and the overall look of a model is definitely pitching some tents around Beacon and the onee caveat of Jaune not turn back if he gets pregnant might be a bit of a stretch for Jaune or Joan to handle...





	Joan's misadventures.

**Author's Note:**

> A change of pace. I've done a lot of futa on male. Now some futa of female for the fun of it! A chyoa story from the discord as Desu looks to expand his horizons.

Jaune Arc was not having a good day. “What the hell happened to me?” Jaune asked his voice felt a bit high pitched as he looked around. Jaune was no longer in Beacon he was in an alleyway?  
“What the hell?” Jaune asked his vice now several octaves higher than it should have been rung out as he looked around. He was in some kind of shady alley in the middle of Vale? He was just in Beacon!  
“I was just looking at the Beacon chemical lab. How the hell did I end up here?” Jaune asked as he stood up he felt his balance shift as he suddenly fell face-first to the ground. 

  
_“AH!_” Jaune yelled his voice now far too high pitched and almost feminine sounding to be normal rang out. Jaune felt two _massive _ weights on his chest as he fell face-first into the ground. Jaune groaned as his forehead smacked! Right into the floor and he groaned in pain. As Jaune looked up he felt twin masses on his chest? Twin massive parts of his chest that did _not _ belong where suddenly pulling him down made him look and gasp.

“What the hell!?” Jaune shrieked his voice piercing as he looked down as two breasts!? Jaune looked down to see twin massive breasts hanging down from his chest!?  
“I have breasts!? Since when!?” Jaune shouted as two breasts hung down from his chest his torn bunny hoodies was barely keeping it together awas twin double d breasts hung out in front of him.  
“What the fuck!?” Jaune shouted his voice high pitched and sharp! Jaune had twin massive pairs of breasts on him as his hand flew up. Jaune felt his hand smack into something that was not supposed to be there.

  
“What the fuck?” Jaune asked as he looked up he felt twin long somethings? On his head. Jaune felt his head as twin soft-

“Rabbit ears?” Jaune asked half in shock half gasping. Jaune looked up as twin long and thick pairs of bunny ears? Hung down off his head. Jaune paused as he looked up the twin long bunny ears that hung down his head. Twin golden bunny ears hung down his head. Jaune began to panic as he backed off.

  
“Bunny ears!? Bunny ears!? Since when was I a faunus!? This never happened! I! Ok! I’m dreaming! Yeah that’s it I’m dreaming!” Jaune said as he felt his hands fall to his hips. He traced them down as Jaune began to breathe harder. Jaune felt his heart hammer in hsi chest.  
*I’m losing it. This can’t be real! I’m a boy! I was not a girl when I woke up! I have a dic-  
Jaune's hands flew to his crotch.

*It’s not there!?* Jaune thought in panic as he felt the smoothness. There was no bulge there. Jaune gripped down and-  
“AH!” A moan left his mouth as Jaune finally realized-

“I… I’m a girl!?” Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs as he realized that somehow the dust accident had made him a fucking stacked faunus with golden bubby ears as well as a girl!?  
“Oh shit! SHit! Shit! SHIT! I have to get out of here!” Jaune shouted as he gulped! 

Jaune decided that it was now or never time. He had to get back to Beacon! He had to get back to Beacon! Jaune tried to bolt! 

*Come on Jaune! You can do this!* Jaune thought as he ran as fast as he could. Jaune sprinted back bolting through the city streets his massive chest had other plans for him.

“AHH! I didn’t do anything to you!” Jaune shouted as his chest despite being part of him had different plans than to just listen to Jaune as they swung Jaune felt his balance thrown off as he sprinted.

*Come on! Just a bit more! We are going to hit the bullhead station soon enough so just please! Work with me here!* Jaune thought as he ran his chest still had other ideas and with his waist being far wider than he was used to Jaune’s balance was not what it was. Not that Jaune very had once to write home about but he could normally run without falling over now?  
“AH!” Jaune said as he fell over! Jaune fell flat on his face scraping one knee as he groaned. Jaune let out a whimper of pain as she fell over her ass high in the air as she let out a groan.  
“Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?” Jaune said as he sighed.

  
“Well, I just have to get home,” Jaune said he began to groan never seeing a shadow fall on him. 

“AH!” Jaune yelped as he felt something slap his ass! Jaune looked back as a pair of green eyes locked onto him. A woman with fiery red hair looked down as she grinned.  
“Now *that* is a fine piece of ass!” The woman said smoking a cigar as Jaune yelped!  
“Who are you!? Why did you spank me?!”  
“Names Roma! Roman Torchwick kid! Did anyone tell you that you have a *fine* and I do mean *fine* ass? You can make a lot of money with that ass you know?” Roma asked as Jaune gulped.  
“I don't know what you are talking about!”  
“Well I *do* so how about this? You come back with me all quiet-like and I make sure you never have to worry about money again ok?” She asked as Jaune gulped.  
“I’m a huntress in training! I go to beacon!”  
*Fuck! I meant hunter!* Roma paused as she narrowed her eyes and growled.

  
“Fuck me! A h_untress!?_ Of all the rotten luck! Goddess dammit I guess there goes the easy war. *Here* take this. If you ever want to make some money* give me a call.” Roma said holding out a card. Jaune paused as he took the card and nodded.  
“I…. ok? Thank you?”  
“Thank *you* that is some grade A ass kid! What’s your name?”  
“Jaune-  
“Joan I got it. I’ll tell Neo to not breed you too much. Don't’ worry she’ll just fuck your ass!” Roma said walking off.  
“What does that mean!?”  
“Hope you *never* find out!” Roma said walking off as Jaune began to awkwardly wary of his heavy chest bouncing up in his hoodie move back to beacon...

\-----

Jaune made his way back to Beacon without incident. Soon Jaune was talking to the head of Beacon. And was *grateful* to learn that his transformation was not that rare and quite common! In fact, in ten days Jaune would be back to normal! He just had to avoid being altered, mainly pregnant and then he would be fine! Even so, if he was pregnant, he just needed to take a pill and when he was not pregnant for a day he would revert back to being a boy! 

“Well now I just have to lay low,” Jaune said as? Jaune did?

“Ok. Ok. You can do this… you.. You need some new clothes.” Jaune said as he walked back to his dorm.  
“Oh! I know! RWBY! They can help me! They are my friends!” Jaune said as he ran. Jaune hated the looks people gave him, hushed whispers as he ran past them.

  
“Who is that?”  
“Look at her ass!”  
“How is it fitting in those jeans!?”  
“Can I fuck it!?”  
“Hey, I saw her first get in line!”  
“Hell no, I saw her!” Futa and some boys said as Jaune groaned blushing as he coughed.

  
“Hate to break it to you but I’m not fucking anyone here!” Jaune said as he went to team RWBY’s dorm and knocked on it.  
_ Thud! Thud! _ Jaune knocked on the door as-  
“Hold on! I’m coming!”  
“Great! Someone is here!” Jaune said as the door opened a pair of eyes flashed as-  
“Who are you!?”  
“It’s me Jaune!” Jaune said as-  
“Jaune!?” The girl shouted as Jaune grinned. 

“Ruby!” Jaune shouted as he gave his best friend a hug. The young futa gagged as she felt her face smothered in a pair of breasts that could put Yang to shame. Jaune hugged Ruby tightly as the futa felt all the blood leaves her face and go to something that was not going to end well for her.  
“Ah!? Jaune!? What!? You are a girl!”  
“I know! There was a dust accident! Ruby! I’m a girl now!” Jaune said as Ruby almost fainted. 

*Jaune’s a girl!? Oh no! I have to help him… so big… deer goddess, he makes Yang look flat… how can a pair of breasts be that big?* Ruby thought before she shook her head.  
“AH! Come in! Please!” Ruby said as Jaune nodded.  
“Thanks! I don't know what to do!”  
“I! How long are you like this? Are you stuck?” Ruby asked as Jaune walked inside.

*Dear god that ass. Not even Blake…*  
“No! I’m only here for ten days.”  
“Oh thank the goddess!”  
*I am a bit sad though… she’s…. She is perfect.*  
“Unless I get pregnant or something yeah! Then I just have to be pregnant for nine months then I automatically change back.” Jaune said as Ruby sat him down her face staring at those breasts. E cup breast barely contain a hood a pair of heavy childbearing hips looked at Ruby as-

*Wait… Jaune can only have one kid… Does that mean he can have mine?! I can get him pregnant!? An f when he turns back it's all good! I can do whatever Iw ant to her… and he will be ok! I have a pass….* Ruby said as-  
“I’m so glad I came to you, Ruby! I know I can *trust* you and… Ruby? Ruby why are you drooling? Jaune asked as? Next? Ruby did?

Ruby *pounced* on Jaune. She pushed him now her down on the bed as she slammed her lips to his face!  
*Ruby!? What are you doing!?* Jaune thought as Ruby’s surprising force forced him her? Back down on the bed! Ruby pushed Jaune down she had waited long enough! Jaune was always her best friend and she had spent long nights *dreaming* of Jaune as a woman!  
*This is it! I have to make him mine! One kid that’s it please!?* Ruby thought breaking her kiss as she gasped.  
“Ruby!? What the hell are you-  
“I love you! I have always loved you! Please take my kid! Please let me knocked you up!”  
“What?! You want to get me pregnant!?”  
“Just once! Please! Please! Please! I’ll make you feel so good! Just let me knock you up!” Ruby shouted as she pushed her crotch to Jaune Ruby’s massive foot and half of thick dick pushed into Jaune’s jeans even the thick tip pushing into his now _her_ sopping cunt making her shiver. a A wave of pleasure ran down Jaune’s spine as he gulped. 

_That felt good… I wonder what it would feel like if Ruby really fucked me?_ Jaune thought as?

*Well… if this is going to just be a temporary thing and if I can just go back in nine months in a worst-case scenario? What’s the harm?” Jaune asked as he gulped. 

“Sure… let’s do that.” Jaune said not sure how he was going to feel about losing his virginity as a girl before a boy as- 

“AH! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Don't worry Jaune you won’t regret this at all!” Ruby said her skirt finally ripping! Jaune saw Ruby’s dick!?  
_She really has a dick!? I thought she was kidding… it’s so big…_ Jaune thought as what might be a fifteen-inch dick break out of her skirt! Ruby’s dick tore out of her skirt making her lick her lips as she looked down to Jaune.

  
“I’m going to make this _extra_ special for you!” Ruby said as she tore off Jaune’s jeans! There was a loud rip! A tearing of fabric as she ripped off her best friend now girlfriends? Jeans Jaune’s jeans were already ragged enough from the dust explosion but Ruby shredded them in a second! Her hand s pulled them down somehow getting Jaune’s boxers that were barely clinging onto his waist in one smooth motion! Exposing a pink dripping slit as-

“So that’s what one looks like,” Jaune said before Ruby coughed.

“I don't know if I can be good but I’m going to make you feel amazing Jaune!” Ruby said before she awkwardly aligned her cock-  
“Wait Ruby what about foreplay ah!” Jaune never got out the sentence as Ruby jammed her dick right into Jaune’s cunt!

  
“AH! You are too_ tight!”_ Ruby shouted as Jaune gasped! He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed down on him.

“AHH! Ruby!?” Jaune shouted as he felt **_good_ **Jaune had heard horror stories of losing your first time as a woman but instead of a tearing pain he just felt _**good** _Jaune felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as a low moan left his lips.  
“Ruby! That feels good!” Jaune whimpered as Ruby hilted her futa dick right into his or her? Cunt! Ruby pushed her dick in a deep as possible feeling her heave fat balls slap against J-*Joan’s* fat plump ass! She felt her balls smack against that doughy soft ass making her body shudder.  
*Fuck me I’m going to cum!* Ruby thought as her first time was set to be a quick shot!

  
_No way! I can’t stop until Joan cums I gotta make this work!_ Ruby thought as she turned on her semblance.  
_“AIEEE!_” Joan screamed as Ruby went from stuck deep in her guts. Her futa dick painfully but _wonderfully_ stretching out her cunt as she began to hammer it! The wet smacking of flesh on flesh soon filled the air, as Joan felt her brains melt.  
“Ruby!? What are you!? Please! Don't stop!” She said as Joan felt her legs wrap around Rubys’ waist. Ruby let her hips do the talking for once. Her body slamming in and out at a near-supersonic speed! Her pelvis crashing into Joans as the bed shook and groaned. The creaking of the bedsprings and the moaning and groaning of wood filled the air as Ruby put all of her thrust deep into Joan’s cunt!  
“Fuck! I’m going to cum!” She shouted her hips blurring in and out in a wave of red. Rose petals filled the air as her dick was gripped and *milked* but the wonderfully soft and tight cunt of Joan. Her sex gripping down pulling down the dick _greedily_ accepting very fat inch of futa dick that was plowing right into it!  
“Fuck! Joan!”

“Ruby!” Joan shouted as? Ruby”

“AH!” Ruby shouted as Joan locked her legs on her back! Joan locked her legs right as Ruby drove her dick to the hilt! Joan felt Ruby’s dick punch deep into her womb making her eyes roll to the back of her head!  
“I’m cumming!” Ruby shouted as her dick pulsed! Her thick baby factories work going into overdrive as they *clapped* against her ass!  
“Fuck me take it!” Ruby screamed as she came! She flooded Joan as her balls burst! The _viciously and_ rapidly pumped her vulnerable womb with a torrent of hot frothing futa cum! Joan felt her eyes roll up into the back of her head as she screamed!  
“AH! Ruby! It’s so much! So thick!” Joan screamed as she felt herself pumped up! She felt her cunt expand as Ruby’s resit thick cock seemed to double in length! As she felt her cunt ripped in two she felt the thick futa seed pushed deep inside of her!

  
_ That’s it! IT’s going in me! IT’s going into my womb! _ Joan thought as she felt her cunt busted open with thick gooey futa cream! Ruby’s cum digging her ovaries as her seed travel up into her vulnerable stretched out snatch and thoroughly impregnate her. Joan felt her brains melt as she given the unmistakable and perverse pleasure of being bred on the mattress! Joane locked legs feeling the thick creamy futa cream filling her up. Making her belly bulge with the outline of a swelling of cum pumped stomach!

Joan felt her mind go blank as her guts filled out as she felt her legs shake her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ruby groaned.  
“I’m going to be the best mom you could ask for! So just keep being my wife and give birth to my babies ok!?”  
“Ok! I’ll do it! I’ll be the best housewife ever!”

\------

_Epilogue_.  
_“WHEW!_ That was a hard hunt!” Ruby Arc Rose said as she walked home. The twenty-seven-year-old huntress sighed as-  
“Welcome home dear… Yang has the kids for the night so do you want dinner, a bath or me?” Joan Arc Rose asked her belly five-month pregnant her tits a massive pair of double D’s and only a naked apron on covering her supple form as Ruby’s now permanent housewife even if she could go back to being a male whenever she wanted had the pleasure of womanhood *drilled* into her asked as Ruby smirked.  
“Oh I’ll take all of the above,” Ruby said her life restored her fifteen-inch cock rising as Joan licked her lips.  
“Then come and get it together.” She cooed calling Ruby over as he blurred to her wife tackling her to the floor as Ruby got very last *bite* out of her wife and more...


End file.
